1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a locking apparatus and a locking method between a portable terminal and a cradle for the portable terminal, and in particular, to a locking apparatus and a locking method between a portable terminal and a cradle for the portable terminal, by which the portable terminal can be prevented from being stolen or separated from the cradle when the portable terminal is seated on the cradle for storage or charging.
2. Description of the Related Art
Through the advancement of electron and telecommunication technology, various types of terminals have been developed for processing data. In particular, portable terminals, which allow limitations in usable area to be overcome, establish a new domain, as a result of which various technologies and products have appeared.
As shown in FIG. 1, a portable terminal 10 generally holds a seating device called a cradle 20. The portable terminal 10 is seated on a seating portion 24 formed in the cradle 20 at the time when a user does not use the portable terminal, or in order that the portable terminal may be charged with electricity or may be connected to a main computer (not shown) for receiving or transmitting various data.
In general, the cradle 20 for such a portable terminal may take various shapes according to the portable terminal 10 for mobile use, and may be installed within an automobile or a room and then connected to an external power source or a main computer.
However, most often the related art cradle 20 for the portable terminal 10 merely comprises a seating portion 24, on which the portable terminal 10 is seated, and a connection terminal 23 that is provided in a side within the seating portion 24, wherein the connection terminal 23 is connectable to a connection terminal 13 that is provided in a side of the portable terminal, and the connection terminals 13 and 23 are used for charging the portable terminal 10 with electricity and/or for connecting the portable terminal 10 to a main computer connected with the cradle 20. Such a construction includes a problem in security related to the portable terminal 10 such as a PDA (Personal Digital Assistant) adapted to process and store various data due to miniaturization of computers according to the advancement of electronic technology. That is, because various information is recorded in the portable terminal with data processing and storage capability, there is a risk of information leakage when the portable terminal is stolen. In particular, considering that the portable terminal 10 is sometimes used outdoors and the cradle 20 is sometimes installed within an automobile, such a security problem occupies a very important position.
Furthermore, because the portable terminal 10 itself is very expensive, the loss of the portable terminal may impose an economic burden on the user.